implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
WP Targets in the UK and Ireland (1962: The Apocalypse)
Here is a list of all the known Warsaw Pact targets in the 1962 atomic atack on the UK. West Midlands # Birmingham- 1x 10kt, 2x 200kt and 3x 100kt. # Dudley- 1x 1kt and 1 x 10kt. # Coventry- 2x 100kt. # Coventry airport – 1x 1kt. # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt. # Smethwick- 1x 10kt. # Hampstead, Birmingham- 1x 10kt # Old Hill, Birmingham- 1x 10kt and 1x100kt. # Merry Hill, Birmingham - 2x 10kt and 1x 100kt. # Cradley Heath- 3x 10kt and 1x 100kt. # Wolverhampton 1x 10kt, 2x 1kt. Warwickshire # Kinteton army depot- 2x 1kt. # Warwick Castle- 2x 1kt. # Coventry airport- 3x 1kt # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt # Kenilworth Castel- 1x 1kt # Warwickshire’s Baddersley Colliery 1x 1kt (it did not explode after it buried it’s self at the bottom of the mine shaft). Oxfordshire # RAF Bicester 1x 1kt. # BOD Bicester - 1x 10kt. # RAF Brise Norton- 1x 10kt, # RAF Hinton in the Hedges- 1x 1kt # Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 1kt # Whitney- 3x 10kt. # Banbury- 3x 1kt. #A 1 1kt device had mist Upper Heyford and hit Banbury instead. Gloustershire #GCHQ Cheltenham- 2 x 1k #Cheltenham race course- 1 x 1kt #Ashchurch army base- 1 x 1kt Northamptonshire #RAF Croughton- 1x 1kt. #RAF Longsparrow- 1x 1kt. Shropshire #RAF Allbrighton- 2 x 1kt Berkshire #RAF Greenham Common- 2x 100kt and 1 x 50kt. #Sandherst army officer accadamy- 1 x 10kt. #Aldermaston Atomic resrch centre- 1 x 10kt. #Burghfield ordinance factory- 1x 10kt. Hampshire #Andover- 1 x 10kt #Southampton- 1 x 100kt #Southampton docks- 2 x 10kt #Portsmouth docks- 1 x 10kt # Gosport docks- 1 x 10kt # RAF Middel Wholop- 1x 1kt Buckinghamshire #Buckingham- 1x 1kt. Bristol #Bristol- 1x 100kt #Bristol docks- 1 x 50 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 10kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 10kt #Avonmouth docks- 1x 10kt South Riding of Yorkshire #Sheffield- 2x 100kt #Doncater-1x 50kt #Barnsley-1x 50kt #Wakefield- 2 x10kt #Huddersfield- 2x 10kt #Leeds- 2x 100kt #Bradford- 2x 100kt East Riding of Yorkshire #Hull- 2x 10kt #Hull docks- 1x 50kt North Riding of Yorkshire #US radar early warning center RAF Filingdales- 2x 10kt # Redcar steelworks - 1x 10 kt # Stockton upon Teese- 1x 10 kt # Teeside chemical works development - 1x 10 kt Staffordshire #Stoke-on-Trent- 1x 50kt #2 10kt missiles meant to hit Stafford also fell short and hit the ruins of Wolverhampton instead. Herefordshire #RAF Madley- 3x 1kt Northumberland #Newcastel on Tyne- 1x 10 kt #Newcastel on Tyne docks- 1x 100 kt #North Shields- 1x 10 kt Durhamshire #Gatehead- 1x 10 kt #Gatehead docks- 1x 50 kt #South Shields- 1x 10 kt #Sunderland- 1x 10 kt #Sunderland docks- 1x 50 kt #Hartlepool docks- 1x 10kt Lincolnshire #Grimsby- 1x 10 kt and 1x 1kt #Grimsby dock- 2x 10 kt #Slixborugh Quay- 1x 10 kt #Scunthorpe steel mill complex- 2x 10 kt #RAF Scampton- 2x 10 kt Soke of Peaterbrough #Peterborugh- 1x 10 kt Essex #RAF Debden- 1x 10 kt #RAF South Hornden- 1x 10 kt #RAF Horncurch- 1x 10 kt #Tilbury dock- 2x 10 kt #Dagenham docks- 1x 10 kt #Barking docks- 1x 10 kt #Rhainham docks-1x 1kt and 2x 10 kt #Thamshaven dock- 1x 100 kt #Greys dock- 1x 100 kt #Greys oil terminal- 2x 10 kt #Basildon- 1x 1kt #Ongar- 1x 1kt East Sussex # Brighton- 1x 50kt Surrey # Croydon-1x 1kt # Croydon east station and junction- 1x 10 kt # Mitcham railway junction- 1x 10 kt Dorset #Wytch Farm oil shale development-1x 1kt #Kimmeridge Oil well- 1x 1kt Wiltshire #Swindon- 2 x 1kt #RAF Lynham- 1x 1kt Derbyshire #Derby- 1x 10kt #Sinfin-1x 1kt #Derby was missed by a 10Kt ICBM (it reportedly detonated in the rural Derbyshire Borough of High Peak, near the Staffordshire border). #Long Eaton, were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. Nottinghmshire #RAF Langar- 1x 1kt #RAF Syerston- 1x 1kt #Nottingham- 1x 10kt #Beeston- were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Hucknall were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Ratcliffe-on-Soar Power Station were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. Cheshire #Crew- 1x 1kt #Elsmere Port- 1 x 10kt #Stockport- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead- 1 x 100kt Liecestershire #East Midlands Airport were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. Lancashire #Manchester- 3 x 100 kt #Oldham- 1x 10 kt #Rochdale- 1x 10 kt #Bolton- 1x 10 kt #Liverpool - 2 x 100 kt #Liverpool Docks- 1x 50kt #Salford-1x 1kt #Warrington- 1x 1kt #Hyde, Lancashire- 1x 10kt #Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #The VSEL sumarine docks at Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #Manchester Rigway airport- 2x 10kt Suffolk #RAF Lakenheth- 1x 10kt #RAF Woodbridge- 1x 10kt #Lowestoft- 1x 1kt Bedfordshire #Whipsnade zoo- 1x1kt Devon #Plymouth- 1x 10kt #Plymouth docks- 2x 10kt #Exiter docks- 2x 10kt Cornwall #Devonport docks- 1x 10kt Kent #Chatham Naval Dockyard- 2 x 10kt #Welling, Kent- 1 x 1kt London County Council #Westminster- 1 x 100kt #Holbourn- 1 x 100kt #Islington- 1 x 100kt #St Katharine Docks- 1 x 100kt #Shadwell Basin- 1 x 100kt #Canary Wharf- 1 x 100kt #West India Docks- 1 x 50kt #Heron Quays- 1 x 50kt and 1x 10kt #Surrey Quays- 1 x 100kt. #Grenwhich- 1x 10 kt #Knightsbrigde- 1 x 1kt #Waterloo- 1 x 10kt #Poplar- 1 x 1kt #Lambeth- 1 x 10kt #Clapham Common- 1 x 20kt #Barking- 1 x 1kt #Dagenham- 1 x 10kt #Battersy Power Station- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Wick- 1 x 100kt #Hackney Downs- 1 x 100kt #Tooting Beck- 1 x 100kt #Paddinton station- 1x 10 kt #King's Cross station- 1x 10 kt #Waterloo station- 1x 10 kt #London Bridge station- 1x 10 kt #Whapping Docks and Quays devlopment- 1x 20 kt and 1x 10kt #Clappham railway- 1x 10 kt and 2x 1kt #Hackney Central railway station- 1x 100kt #Tottenham- 2x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Brixton- 1x 1kt #Tooting Beck- 1x 100kt The City of London #The London Stock Exchange- 1 x 100kt. #Fenchurch St. Station - 1x 10kt. #Fleet Street- 1 x 200kt. #The Tower of london- 1x 10 kt #Charring Cross Station- 1x 10 kt Middelsex #Willsden railway junction- 1 x 1kt. #Heathrow airport- 1 x 10kt. #RAF Northolt- 1 x 10kt. #White City- 1x 10 kt. #Hammersmith- 1 x 1kt. #Fullham- 1 x 1kt. Northern Ierland #Belfast- 1x 10kt #Belfast docks- 1x 10kt #Shots of Belfast ship yard, Belfast- 1x 1kt #Musgrove park trading estate and quay, Belfast- 1x 1kt Lanarkshire #Glasgow- 2x 10kt #Glasgow docks- 2x 10kt #Motherwell- 1x 1kt #Wishaw- 1x 1kt #Ravenscrage steel mill and blast furnaces- 1 x 1kt. Argyleshire #Holyloch submarine pens-- 1 x 20kt and 2 x 10kt. Nairnshire #RAF Lossymouth- 1x 10 kt #Fort George- 1x 10 kt Midlothian # Edingbrough-1x 1kt # Lieth-1x 1kt # Lieth docks-1x 1kt Fife # Rosyth Navel docks-1x 1kt Angelsea # RAF Valley- 2 x 10kt # RAF Rhouse- 1 x 10kt Monmouth/Gwent #Newport, Gwent- 1x 10KT #Neport, Gwent docks- 1x 1kt # The Uskmouth power stations - 1x 1kt South Glamorgan # Cardiff 2 x 10kt and 1 x 20 kt #Cardiff docks 2 x 10kt #Swansea 2x 15kt #Swansea docks 2 x 10kt #Cardiff Airport – 1 x1kt #Swansea Airport – 1 x1kt #MOD St Athan – 1x 1kt # Rhymney Valley – 1x 1kt (It buried itself in a recently abandoned coal mine and didn’t explode.) # Barry Island dock- 1x 1kt # The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Island- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). Technical notes *Oddly, the RAF Throckmorton, RAF Codsall, Slough trading estate, Reading railway junction, Wiggan docks, Warrington docks, Runcorn chemical works, Benfleat, Brentford docks, Colchester, Harwich docks, MOD Pig's Bay, Leicester, Preston, Didcot power station, Bicester Military Railway, DMC Longtown, DMC Eastriggs, Dornock railway station, Longmoor Military Railway, York, Dover or the Ironbridge power stations grouping was never even targeted by the USSR in the first place. Strangely, some plces were spaired by a random twist of fate. Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Atomic affairs Category:u Category:United Kingdom